


Saihara's loveless 14th

by AcidClovers



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Happy Valentines Gays, Kokichi is mischievous like always, M/M, Shuichi is smooth for one day, valentines 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers
Summary: No one likes interruptions.But you can make acceptations for short clowns who manage to steal your heart.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Saihara's loveless 14th

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V day guys!!
> 
> Hope you like this drabble

Saihara sat at his desk, pouring over an obscure case he had been assigned. He took a long sip of his over-roasted coffee and grimaced. The silence of his room was shattered as his door hit the wall with a force only one well-known liar could muster. Saihara turned away from his work. “Yes Oma?” he said in a monotone voice.

“I’m here to make sure you haven’t died!” Oma said, his hands behind his back, “You’ve been cramped up in here for a while. Do you even know what day it is?”

“I’ve got absolutely no clue. Please, enlighten me,” Saihara yawned, bringing his full attention to Oma.

The short boy gasped as if Saihara had sworn on his family name, “It’s Valentine's day! How could you forget? Lonely people like you are bound to keep track of this sort of stuff!”

“Is that why you’re going around reminding people what day it is?” He said with a smile.

“No, I’m here to take pity on you! I got you a gift since I predicted someone like you wouldn’t be getting anything today. Heck, even Kaito and Maki are celebrating!” Oma exclaimed before mumbling, “Of course they are, they’re sickening love-birds.” 

Oma skipped over to Saihara’s desk and plopped down a red box with a rose tied to the front. A piece of paper on the front had a ‘Saihara’s loveless 14th’ scrambled on it with a crude crayon drawing depicting the two of them. He was confused as to why Oma would go out of his way to get him something out of pity, but accepted the gift as he picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a selection of chocolates of all sorts.

“Careful Saihara! I poisoned some of them,” Oma giggled, sitting on his desk and kicking his legs like a child. 

“You can’t be serious,” he said, setting the box back down. 

“Aw, it looks like you caught my lie again! As to be expected from a detective,” Oma grinned, booping Saihara’s nose.

“You know Oma, one would think you’re trying to indirectly confess your feelings for me with this,” Saihara suggested, shuffling his papers and putting them out of the compulsive liars reach.

Oma’s face twisted, “I could never! We’re rivals! A villain and a hero, A cat and a dog, A criminal and a cop!”

“Well if it’s going to be like that, at least let me at least repay you,” Saihara said, reaching out towards the rose and hissing when he pricked his finger.

“That’s a pretty smooth way to ask someone on a date you know!” Oma took a chocolate from the box, popping it in his mouth.

Saihara hummed, “That’s funny. I don’t remember saying it was a date. Of course, if that’s what you want it to be, I would be more than happy to treat you.”

Oma paused as if thinking it over before sighing, “Wow Saihara. You beat me to the chase. I really hate you for that, ya know? All is forgiven, because who would pass up a date with Saihara? I know I wouldn’t!”

“I’m flattered. Arcade at eight?” Saihara suggested.

“It’s a date!” Oma purred, snapping his fingers. He grabbed Saihara’s collar and dragged him down to his height, planting a kiss on the taller boy’s cheek. Saihara didn’t have time to register what happened before Oma skipped away, humming a vague tune.


End file.
